


Tender Lover Care

by FleetSparrow



Series: Story a Day in May 2019 [22]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 18:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18922660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Bruce shows up at Dick's apartment one day Dick is injured.  Bruce does his best to make him rest.





	Tender Lover Care

**Author's Note:**

> Day 22 of SADIM. Prompt: Use the following words in the story: DISTINCT, WEAK, VOLUNTEERED, SLOW, COMING, TIME, DURESS, SUSPECTED, SHIMMY, LISTENED.
> 
> So, I broke my rule about no fandom again, but whatever, we're almost to the end of the month, who gives a fuck.

Dick had long suspected Bruce of bugging his apartment, but it wasn’t until Dick was home with an unreported injury that Bruce arrived unannounced.

“You weren’t making it too well,” Bruce said, instead of hello. “I brought you some things.” He held up the multi-use shopping bag he carried and took it into the kitchen. “Alfred thought you probably weren’t eating enough.”

Dick cradled his arm and stood in the doorway. “Why do I get the distinct impression that you would’ve come here without Alfred’s insistence?”

“Hn.”

Dick rolled his eyes. “You know, never ask who Damian gets it from, because the answer is you.”

Bruce finished unpacking the bag and turned to Dick, looking him over. When he met his gaze, his eyes were concerned, but hungry. Dick shuddered in anticipation.

“Well,” Dick said, walking over to Bruce. “What are the doctor’s orders?”

Bruce looked down at him and wrapped an arm around him. “For one thing, you need to go back to bed.”

“I thought you brought me lunch?”

“It can wait.”

Dick smiled, leaning his head against Bruce’s chest. “And then?”

“And once you’re in bed, I’ll take care of you.”

“How?” Dick asked, a gleam in his eyes.

“I could tuck you in,” Bruce volunteered.

Dick grinned. “You could do a little more.”

“We’ll see how you’re feeling when you’re in bed,” Bruce said, kissing the top of Dick’s head.

Dick did a little shimmy of happiness and took Bruce’s hand, leading him to the bedroom. Dick pushed off his sweatpants and obediently climbed into bed.

“Join me?” he asked.

Bruce sat beside him. “I don’t want you to feel you’re under duress to entertain me, Dick.”

“Never,” Dick said. He grabbed Bruce’s neck with his good arm. “I need you.”

Bruce pulled back the covers and undid his belt. “Move to the middle of the bed,” he instructed.

Dick obeyed.

“Roll over.”

This was a little more difficult, but Dick managed it. Bruce straddled Dick’s legs and placed his hands on Dick’s back. He began working the tight muscles there, massaging them loose with the heat and strength of his hands. Dick moaned and closed his eyes. In this position, he felt weak, vulnerable, but he knew it was only Bruce, and Bruce would never physically hurt him. The slow, methodical press of Bruce’s hands elicited another groan, and Dick smiled into his pillow.

Time stretched on long as Bruce massaged Dick’s entire back, then moved down to his legs. He ran his hands over Dick’s ass, working the muscles of his hips until they loosened. Once all the way down to Dick’s feet, Bruce rubbed his hands up Dick’s body again, giving him a complete once-over, coming all the way up to Dick’s neck before pulling his hands back down to his feet.

When he was finished, Bruce laid down beside Dick, letting him roll over in his own time. Instead, Dick crawled up into Bruce’s lap, resting his head on his chest.

“That felt amazing,” Dick said.

Bruce smiled. “Anytime, Dick.”

Dick hummed happily. He listened to Bruce’s breathing as he slowly drifted off, the rhythmic inhale and exhale lulling him into a deeply contented sleep.


End file.
